Computer programs often provide for user defined preferences. Preferences can be directed to the size of a view, image resolution, or any other variable parameter for the computer program. Conventional computer programs allow users to select from pre-defined preferences as well as a custom option. The custom option generally allows a user to select specific parameters for the preferences that are not provided for in the pre-defined selections. Nevertheless, once the user has selected a custom setting, an indication of the custom setting is not readily displayed. Instead, a user has to pass one or more displays (e.g., secondary dialog boxes) to see what the currently selected custom setting is. Added navigation through displays can be cumbersome and time-consuming to the user.
Thus, there is a need to display currently selected custom settings in a preference selection location. Further, there is a need for updating a list view item based on configuration settings. Yet even further, there is a need to select and present user customizable preferences.
The teachings hereinbelow extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.